1. Field of the Invention.
This invention combines exercise machines and video game machines with a type of game machine which can be coordinated with conventional video games in optionally and selectively variable programmable game-playing exercise. More particularly, it provides a game machine with totally muscle-powered swinging action from leg power and rotating action from arm power that is computer-interactive with computer games and computer-aided drafting machines.
2. Description of Related Art.
Video games are notoriously lacking in exercise but fascinating with interest of initiated devotees. Exercising is equally notorious for boredom from monotonous routine. This invention combines video-game-playing excitement and interest with physical activity that can be more exciting than game-playing either without physical exercise or optionally with physical exercise that can be scientifically programmable for maximized benefit to the body. It utilizes the best of both worlds.
This invention differs from the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,477 and this applicant's improvement modification of that patent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 354,233, filed May 19, 1990; in this present application does not employ pedaling action with the feet to achieve movement of a machine seat and movement of a marker on a computer-game monitor. Further, the mechanism of this invention achieves vertically-swingable action of a seat on a machine and up-and-down travel of a marker on a computer-game monitor, rather than horizontally-rotatable action and side-to-side travel of a marker on a computer-game monitor, with the legs and feet and muscles related thereto. Further in addition, the mechanism of this invention is constructed to achieve horizontally-rotational action of a seat on a machine and side-to-side travel of a marker on a computer-game monitor, rather than vertically pivotal action of a seat on a machine and up-and-down travel of a marker on a computer-game monitor, with the arms and hands and muscles related thereto.
Previously, there have been exercise machines in combination with video games but not with the working relationship of parts and advantages of this invention. Two other prior U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,470 and 4,478,407, employ a video unit in combination with physical activity of a player. But they do not provide exercise and their physical activity is different with different types of mechanisms for achieving it. The physical activity provided by this invention and the above prior inventions by this Applicant add not only game-playaing excitement but also psychological exercise in physical coordination.
A U.S. patent that does provide physical exercise in relationship to video games is U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,817. However, instead of experiencing the up-and-down climbing and diving and the side-to-side directional changing of vehicle-movement simulation with actual body movement provided by this invention or by the above prior art, the exercising game-player in that device remained stationary while only their feet and hands moved.